I don't know, but SOLANGELO!
by TheoneandonlyHadesdaughter
Summary: I thought this was kinda cute, but meh, just no flames please! One shot because I'm lazy :)


**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to, I don't own anyone in this story. Sad face.**

It was cold when I woke up, which I used to be immune to, but these days came as quite a shock. I knew the day was going to be bad before it started, seeing as in the morning alone I had double Greek with Annabeth and then weapons training with Percy,  
who took it as a personal insult every time I did something wrong, saying the blade I was using probably 'wasn't my type'. Stupid Poseidon kid.

Although it was cold, I was a child of Hades, and we never dress up in the cold, so I just threw on my jeans, combat boots and faded camp half blood t-shirt. Checking, as I always did, that my clay beaded necklace was still around my neck, I stepped out  
of my cabin and closed the door with a small snick behind me. Outside, not only was it cold, but the sky was grey and rain fell from the sky in sheets as thick as Clarisse. I hurried to the big house, which my cabin is furthest away from, and ducked  
into the hall, shaking my hair as if I was a dog trying to dry itself.

I couldn't resist going to poke my head through the door to the infirmary, to see who was working, but as soon as I took a step towards it, Annabeth called my name. "Nico di Angelo, you are late! Get in here now!"

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted her, and she lead me into the room, giggling.

Luckily, the lessons passed surprisingly quickly, with me finally understanding a complex chunk of a prophecy, and Annabeth and I running over lesson time so we could steal some food from the kitchen and eat it in the safety of the room we were in. She  
said goodbye to me with a hug, which although feeling slightly awkward, felt nice. Almost sisterly. I then had to brave the weather again and head to the training area,which was not only the furthest part of the camp from the big house, but  
also open to the elements. And I think I probably mentioned that it was raining.

So, if by the time I reached Percy, you'll excuse me if I was in a foul mood. Percy being himself did nothing to help my mood.

"Hey, Nico. Have you finally found a sword that's your type?" he asked sarcastically, and I held up my stygian iron sword.

"Oh yes. It's perfect to stab you with, I promise." I said through gritted teeth. He smiled cutely and held up riptide.

"Beautiful. That's what I like to hear." I stood opposite him with the aforementioned sword stretched out in front of me. He lunged at me and I parried, but he came at me again, pushing his blade hard against the hilt of my sword and sending it clattering  
to the ground at my feet. He spent the next hour and half manhandling me into doing complex moves that he made look oh-so-easy. At one point, he was standing behind me, manoeuvring my hips so that I would do what he wanted me to.

After we had finished trying to kill each other, it was lunch, and we both headed to get some food. We were both completely soaked through, but while Percy looked like a sea god, I just looked like a drowned rat. And a small one at that. I tried my hardest  
to ignore everyone whilst I was eating, knowing that the only person I could actually stand wouldn't be there.

After lunch, I had to meet with Chiron and Katie Gardener in the woods to discuss what we were going to do about the war between my father and Demeter. I think it quite safe to say that we had no ideas how to stop it, except Katie and I basically throwing  
ourselves into the middle of the fight and hoping that we wouldn't get killed by our parent. The chat we had lasted longer than any of us had imagined, seeing as it was getting dark before we decided to call it a day and meet up again the day after,  
hopefully with better ideas and easier ways to execute them.

I made my way to my cabin, but when I got halfway there, the conch rang for tea, and I made my way (once again) to get food. Sat alone at the Hades table did give me some time to think about the Hades/Demeter war plans, so by the end of the meal I had  
some pretty good ideas. After tea was capture the flag; a game I always enjoy. Only... not so much today. Naturally, I was on a team with Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hypnos and Ares, and against Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Nyx, Demeter and Hestia. This  
game was going to be a close one. I shadow travelled around the woods, looking for the other team's flag, which I then reported back to Percy, Clarisse, Piper and Jason. We managed to grab the flag without much of a fight, but we were almost at our  
border, a bunch of the enemy team tracked us, leading us to fight pretty hard to get out of _that_ sticky situation. Naturally, we won, and I traipsed back to my cabin, completely soaked and tired.

Upon walking into my cabin, I noticed things were different. There were no dirty clothes lining the floor like carpet over my concrete slabs; no empty drinks bottles or crisps wrappers littering every available surface. I smiled, throwing my shirt into  
a washing basket.

"Did you not play capture the flag?" I asked with another happy smile. A voice replied from the back of my cabin, coming closer.

"No. I was working in the infirmary all day." he stepped into the light. Him. The reason I went through the entire day. Will Solace. He brushed his golden hair away from his face, smiling back at me. "I didn't feel like it." he told me, his eyes sparkling.

"Cool. I'm freezing, so I'm going to bed."

"Hardly surprising!" Will scalded me, his fingers catching the waistband of my jeans. "You're soaked through! What have you been doing?"

"Staying outside in the rain all day." I replied, shivering. Will rolled his eyes, wrapping one of his hoodies around me.

He caught my eye. "You're an idiot." he told me with a small smile.

"I know." I smiled back. "Hey, you chose me!" I climbed into bed, waiting for the telltale bounce as Will joined me.

"Don't blame me!" he said lightheartedly, laughing as he pulled me back out of bed and pulled my jeans off. "You can't go to bed in wet jeans." he told me, and I laughed.

"I'm sorry, doctor." he pulled his shirt off, pushing me backunder the covers, before joining me himself.

"It's fine." he smiled. "Gives me a perfectly good reason to take your clothing off." He winked at me, and I curled into his side. He wrapped his permanently tanned arms around me, pulling me closer, and I looked up at him.

"As if you need a reason!" He began to protest, but I interrupted. "Night, Will." I told him. Ne nodded, kissing me as he turned the light off.

"Goodnight, beautiful."


End file.
